Electric Fun
by rider-of-snakes
Summary: Was Family Ties...What? A girl from earth is being experimented on by Nirrti! Can SG1 save her and find out how she got her strange powers? R&R!
1. The Memory

Family Ties

A/N: This is my first SG-1 fic…let me know what you think…likes…dislikes…anything…RR please! J

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1, The SGC, or the 'powers' the OC has…so don't sue…I have no money…donations are welcome J

Chapter 1

As Teal'c came out of his Kel'no'reem, he pondered at the strange flashback that had come to him. It was himself and Bratak immediately after having returned from destroying the ships of Apothis and his son, Klorel.

" _Thank you for your assistance master Bratak," said Teal'c bowing to his mentor, who was to depart shortly, back to Chulak._

"_Oh, but Teal'c, you forget…it was my plan and it was you and the Tauri who assisted." Bratak said pointedly. " But that is not why I wanted to speak to you…I have caught word that the system lord Nirrti has been performing experiments on a Tauri female from this world." _

"_But how could she have obtained this Tauri? The Stargate is always guarded." Answered Teal'c, his eyebrow raised in confusion._

"_I am not aware of all the details, but I do have the coordinates for where she is being held…it is up to the Tauri to decide whether or not they wish to retrieve the female." Bratak handed to him a small bottle which contained the seven symbols used to activate the stargate._

He now sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by candles, holding the minuscule cylindrical container. His mind raced…was it a trap set by the goa'uld? Was there really a Tauri female who was captured by Nirrti? His only choice was to bring the situation to light and hope that General Hammond would know what to do.

Short, I know, but the first few chapters will be just a little dry, but it gets better…I promise!

;p RR please…


	2. Orders and an Ambush!

_Thank You so much to Hellsangel44 for motivating me enough to open this fic back up! Bare with me!_

Chapter 2

" Sir, with all due respect, we are not babysitters!" complained Colonel O'neill, rather annoyed at Teal'c's strange request.

"But Colonel O'neill, if this girl is indeed from Earth, then we need to know how it is Nirrti obtained her." Teal'c said calmly…as usual.

Captain Carter, sensing their uneasiness, commented, "Our long range space radar didn't detect anything besides those two mother ships. So…"

"That means she must have gotten the girl from another stargate here on earth," finished Daniel, who was excited to go, as long as it meant he didn't have to go fishing with Jack this weekend.

" Jeez," Jack sighed, "how many stargates can you use on one planet?"

" Colonel, I'm sorry you don't agree with the mission, but it has been evaluated, and I believe this could offer fairly good incite into what Nirrti has been up to lately. You leave at 0900. Good luck." With that General Hammond waved them away.

So, SG-1 headed off in their own directions to do what was needed to get ready for departure.

* * *

As the team stepped out of the stargate, all they could see were trees, trees, and more trees. The only place visibly devoid of trees, was the space directly in front of the stargate. 

"Well, guess I get to go camping after all." Announced Colonel O'neill, cheering up considerably.

Teal'c went first, brandishing a large machete and hacking away at large branches. Jack went second with a smaller, though no less accurate knife, whacking at stray limbs. They were followed by Sam and Daniel, who were, for lack of a better phrase, "watching their backs", which simply meant they got to enjoy the scenery. This, however, would not last long.

About three hours into their little "stroll", they happened upon a small clearing. It was only big enough for two tents, but it would be night soon, so they set up camp, and assigned the night watches.

Daniel got the first watch. How, he wasn't sure, but he hated first watch. Something bad always happened during his watch, which meant that he wasn't going to get any sleep. He listened…he looked…he waited…nothing happened. He thought he might get off easy. There was only about 15 minutes before he could wake up Sam and go to bed.

The first wave of unease was triggered by the sound of leaves rustling. _"It's just the wind." _he told himself over and over. Then he heard what sounded like the activation of a staff weapon. _"That is definitely not the wind."_ Daniel concluded.

"Jack…Jack, wake up!" he whispered as loudly as he dared. Col. O'neill, having been special ops trained, was immediately beside Daniel, assessing the situation. Teal'c had been awake for most of this and simply stood slowly. Captain Carter was a bit slower to respond, but by now they all stood in a kind of outward facing circle for defense.

Surrounding the team and hidden in the trees, was about twenty armed Jaffa with the symbol depicting Nirrti on their foreheads.

"Well boys," Colonel O'neill mused, "that's one hell of a welcome party!" The Jaffa didn't take to kindly to this comment and proceeded to try and capture SG-1.

Colonel O'neill, realizing that this would lead them straight to where they needed to be, nodded to each of his team in turn, indicating that they were not to fight back (at least not until they found what they were looking for). And so, SG-1, bound by a new type of Goa'uld technology, was led to Nirrti's ground laboratory.

_Well, that is that! I promise that next chapter will have the girl's point of view and an explanation for much of the plot. Muahahaha! R&R!_


	3. The girl

Thanks for the reviews guys (or girls, whichever it is). I really appreciate your input.

EldoradoDingbatti: I agree, but I had to have some reason to do a little more explaining. Sorry about the length, but I have a few difficult classes this semester, so it is difficult to take a long time to write.

HellsAngel44: This is the chapter from the girls POV like you asked. I will not, however write in first person. It confuses meJ

Chapter 3

(The morning before SG-1's 'capture')

As she awakened on the cold dirt floor, yet again, she sighed a small sigh. She sat up slowly and put her back against the concrete wall behind her, pulling her legs up to hug them for warmth.

This waking process had become habit. She only had a few moments before a large Jaffa would come to take her to 'Cruela', her nickname for funny-talking, ugly, mean lady.

She then held up her fingers and began to count down from five. After one, she pointed at the steel door to her left. Right on cue, a huge, Asian looking Jaffa opened it and waited for her to get up and move toward him.

Again, she sighed, then got up and walked wobbling out of her holding cell.

" Good morning Steve." She smiled up at the Jaffa. The girl's head only came to about his lower abdomen. Steve, not his real name, but easier to remember, looked indifferently at her.

"Good morning, Shomei." He mumbled without changing facial expressions. After the morning greeting, Steve grabbed Shomei, as he called her, underneath her arm and began to gently but impatiently push her down the long, winding hallways.

The two walked along in silence for a time before Shomei got a thoughtful look on her face. Steve rolled his eyes to himself. When that girl asked a question, it was mandatory to answer. Unless of course, one would like to be asked over a hundred questions in under a minute.

Finally, she came straight out and asked, "Why do you call me Shomei?" Steve glanced down at her, then returned to his former 'stoic-ness' saying, "In my native, non-Goa'uld, tongue it means 'lightning'".

She nodded slightly. "Well, do you know what my real name is?"

He searched his memory, but found that no one had ever told him what her Tauri given name was. He shook his head and she let hers hang in defeat. Seeing this, Steve realized how much he had grown to admire this girl over the three months he had been in charge of keeping an eye on her.

Since she was captured about six months ago, her days have been filled with endless torture and experimentation. Through it all though, she managed to keep the attitude of a typical ten year old. Well, mostly. He had heard her cry herself to sleep more often than not.

Finally, after many turns and swerves to miss being trampled by other Jaffa, they entered a cold room (much like every other room in this place) filled with various instruments of many shapes and sizes, all of which would be used in the daily experiments.

Steve guided Shomei to a child sized operating table, then picked her up under her arms and set her on top of it. She looked around for 'Cruela', her bright green eyes alight with fear. She gripped the seams of her oversized T-shirt until her knuckles were white.

Then she glimpsed two familiar glowing orbs in the corner of the room and the breath caught in her throat. No matter how often this happened she still couldn't keep herself from being scared.

"Welcome back my dear…I have missed you so." 'Cruela' cooed dangerously in the deep voice that Shomei had come to realize long before now was not human. It only served, however to make her even more uncomfortable (if that were even possible).

"Come on then, let's get this over with." Shomei tried to sound indifferent, but it came off more as a shaking, cornered rabbit. She kicked herself mentally for not being able to look more brave. 'Cruela' chuckled from deep in her throat. Side-stepping several large, foreboding objects, she made her way towards the occupied table.

"Trying to be brave, are we?" 'Cruela' asked sarcastically. Shomei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I'm getting ready to sing in front of the whole school." She answered with equal, if not more, sarcasm.

"SILENCE!" 'Cruela' yelled, her eyes glowing again. This outburst caused Shomei to shrink away from her kidnapper. Then, 'Cruela' smiled evilly and grabbed a handful of Shomei's shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair and pulled her head back with a jerk. Shomei cringed at the pain in her head.

The sudden burst of pain, fear, and panic seemed to trigger something inside of Shomei. 'Cruela' was forced to release the hair when a large volt of electricity pulsed it's way from Shomei and up 'Cruela's arm.

Steve, who was standing guard over the door, saw this and began to reel as he smelled the sickening stench of burning flesh. He quickly recovered and ran to 'Cruela's aid. 'Cruela', though she had not made a sound, was in great pain. Her arm, from the hand to the elbow, was completely burned beyond recognition. When Steve made a move to help her, she did not resist, but leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

With a nod, he released her to the care of a group of Jaffa who were concerned about the sickening stench eminating from their god's 'playroom'. Then, he moved to the table where Shomei was now cowering and lifted her roughly from it. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it was going to bad.

"I…I don't know what happened," she tried to explain, "it was an accident."

Steve refused to acknowledge her pleas. He just proceeded to force her through the now unoccupied doorway. On the way down the hall, Shomei couldn't help but ask, "What's going to happen to me?"

Steve glanced down at her with a look of betrayal in his eyes. "You have assaulted a goddess…you must be punished." She audibly gulped. " What kind of punishment, exactly?" she wondered. "I do not know…I have been instructed to lock you up and not let you eat…When lord Nirrti recovers, she will deal with you." He spat the last part.

Shomei walked (was pushed) the rest of the way to her cell in silence. After Steve shoved her inside the door with a growl of contempt, she sat down in shock.

"What was that?" she asked herself quietly. As she thought about it, she fell asleep, hoping that when she awoke, she would be anywhere but here.

Ok, what did you think? Review and let me know what you thought.


	4. The Meeting

Thanx to everyone who reviewed my last chapter…It made me feel special

Chapter 4

" So, uhhhhhh…nice night for a sleep over, huh?" Col. O'neill taunted the jaffa that walked in front of him. The jaffa just sneered in Jack's direction, as if he knew some big, important secret that no one else knew. Other than the occasional smart remark from Col. O'neill, there was silence as SG-1 was led through the halls of an immense underground structure.

Daniel was the most silent as he mentally charted every swerve and turn they took, so as to have a reliable way out, should things get hairy (like they usually did). Captain Carter deduced from the evenly spaced cells, that they were already in the dungeon section of this particular stronghold. Teal'c endured the endless murmurs of "sho'va!" with a straight face and a strong resolve.

Finally, they were stopped in front of a particular door. Daniel had it counted as the fifteenth door on the right, since turning down this corridor. The jaffa who was leading them turned around to face them. He was wearing an evil grin, which made Col. O'neill uneasy. "You are sentenced to death of the most painful kind…" He told them, sounding almost gleeful (or as gleeful as a jaffa can be). Captain Carter turned to Teal'c and whispered, "I don't think he knows who we are…shouldn't he be taking us to Niirti?" Teal'c nodded his agreement.

The Colonel was just about to protest when the door was opened and the team was flung inside. Expecting the worst, they all threw up their hands to protect their faces. After about a minute with no action, each member peeked around from his or her arms.

It was extremely dark in the room where they were being held. It took several minutes for Daniel's eyes to adjust to his new environment. When he finally began to see dark shades of gray instead of black, he realized that there was something wrong. There was still a small mass in the far corner that was as black as it had started out.

Daniel quickly reached over to tap whichever member of his team was closest. This happened to be Jack, who spun on his heels to look at Daniel. Daniel silently pointed at the corner. Jack looked and, without using words, he informed Teal'c and Carter that they were not alone.

As they slowly approached the strange mass, Daniel noticed that it was trembling slightly. Judging by it's size, Daniel assumed that this was who they had come for. Teal'c wondered momentarily, how this was a death sentence, then brushed it off as a mistake.

Daniel, hands still bound, inched toward the corner whispering, "It's alright…you don't have to be afraid…we won't hurt you." The shadow abruptly stopped trembling and stood up. A small voice relinquished, "I am not scared." From the voice and the now upright posture, Daniel could tell that this was an extremely young girl. Her stance portrayed no fear, but they all could tell that she was barely keeping herself together.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Daniel apologized. After a few moments Jack, not one to bear silence well, asked, "Sooooooo…how long have you been here?" The girl visibly shrugged. Then Sam asked, "Well, what is your name?" She seemed to look all of them up and down. Finally, she deemed them trustworthy. "They call me Shomei." She said with her head held high. "lightning." Daniel murmured. Carter, Teal'c and Jack turned to face him. "What?" Colonel O'neill asked. "Shomei. It means lightning in Japanese," he told them while still looking at the girl. She nodded. Then Jack, being as blunt as he possibly could, said, "but you don't look Japanese."

Daniel released an exasperated sigh. He was just turning around to explain to Jack why not everyone in Japan is Japanese, when he heard Shomei giggle. "What?" Jack asked. "You're funny." she admitted, still giggling. "Well, thank you, I try. Not everyone appreciates my esteemed sense of humor." Jack said while jabbing a thumb at Daniel.

"Actually," she began, "I'm not Japanese. I've just been here so long that I can't remember my real name. So, my newest Jaffa guard, he is the one whose Japanese, gave me a name instead of calling me 'child'" she finished in a mock deep voice that made even Teal'c smirk. The rest of SG-1 let out a few giggles, then straitened up, so they could make an escape plan.


	5. New Information

_Thanx for the reviews everyone! You inspire me! Please keep reviewing and you will all make me a very happy writer. Enjoy the next installment!_

Chapter 5

While the bulk of SG-1 sat in the middle of the small cell, learning all they could about Shomei, Col. O'Neill was pacing back and forth in front of the door. The rest of them simply ignored him. Probably because they knew that he was trying to come up with a plan to get them out of this slightly difficult predicament.

Inside the 'thinking circle' as Shomei called it, everyone (Daniel and Carter) was busily questioning Shomei on her vital statistics, and everything she had learned about Niirti. Teal'c just listened intently, sometimes raising the ever quizzical brow.

"Are you from Earth?" Daniel asked. "Yes. I am from…uuuhhh…I can't remember the name…it starts with an 'A', I think". "Alabama?" Carter suggested. "No…" she answered, still trying to remember. "Algeria?" Daniel pitched in. "Where's that?" she asked. "It is a state within Africa, is it not Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c decided to add. "YES! THAT'S IT! I used to live in Africa". They were all slightly startled by her outburst but quickly recovered. Col. O'Neill, who had finally stopped pacing and was moving to join them, put in, "Africa, huh? Nice continent…not so nice natives. What part of Africa are you from?" She closed her eyes, seemingly trying to remember. "I am from Mali. My home was in Gao, just ten miles away from the Niger River".

After a few moments of silence, Shomei hung her head with a sigh of frustration. "That's it…that's all I can remember. I can't remember a house, or a dog, or even a family. It's as if I never even had one". She huffed up slightly, like any pouting child would.

Daniel began to stroke her back (a great feat as they were all still chained) as a show of comfort, but she immediately froze up, and quickly moved to the opposite side of the room. Daniel, a bit bewildered, got up and began to approach her. "It's all right. We aren't here to hurt you…we just want to take you home to where you belong". As he approached, she smiled up at him from the corner where they had first found her. "It's nothing personal," she explained, "it's just that the last person who touched me had to use the sarcophagus. Pretty scary, huh?" "It won't be if you tell me what happened" Daniel said while beckoning her back to the middle of the room.

"Well," she began, "didn't you ever wonder why Steve called me Shomei?" There was a snort from Col. O'Neill. "Steve?" She smiled, "Yeah, my Jaffa guards were forbidden from telling me their names, so I named them all myself". She seemed quite proud of this. "Anyway, Steve named me Shomei because of the experiments that 'Cruela' was performing on me". The mood in the room went quickly from laid-back prisoners to concerned prisoners. "What did she do to you?" Daniel had to know.

"She is not a very nice person, I can tell you that much. In fact, I don't think she is a person at all. She has this really deep, scary voice and she uses these really weird tools that I have never seen before." She stopped talking for a moment and shivered. Daniel, remembering the last time he tried to comfort her, simply murmured, "go on". Shomei exhaled deeply, as if preparing herself.

"I'm not sure why, but 'Cruela' said she wanted to give me superpowers. I told her that I didn't want any, but she wouldn't let me go. She had her big Jaffa strap me to a table with a big gun-shaped instrument pointed at it. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Then, she turned it on and…" Shomei winced, almost as if the very thought of what happened hurt her, but she soon recovered and continued. "You get the picture, it shot like a gazillion volts of electricity in me and then I passed out. When I woke up, I was here," she finished with a shrug.

SG-1 was speechless, well, except for Captain Carter who felt compelled to ask, "you only went through that procedure once then?" Shomei's eyes went wide and she let out a kind of mocking laughter. "I wish…no, I can't even count how many times I have been in that thing."

O'Neill, who was finally starting to see the connection between the name and the experiment blurted out, "Ohhhhh…I see he called you lightning because he thought the electricity coming from that machine was lightning." "Yes, I suppose, but there is something else too. Yesterday, 'Cruela' pulled my hair really hard. It hurt, then it made me mad and…I don't know, I felt this power flow through me and then she screamed and fell down. I think that machine did something to me."

Teal'c got an idea from this new information. "Would it be possible for you to deactivate these shackles?" She looked confused. Carter understood his implications. "He's right! These cuffs have to be powered by something because there doesn't seem to be any key hole. If you could use the electricity your body most likely stored during those experiments you might be able to discharge enough into the cuffs to deactivate them!"

Shomei looked at Captain Carter skeptically. "What if I can't make it come out…or worse, what if I hurt one of you?" She seemed genuinely concerned. Col. O'Neill decided it was his turn to step up. "Use me as the guinea pig," he offered, "I've been zatted so many times that hopefully I can handle a few watts". She still looked doubtful about the whole thing, but Col. O'Neill offered up one of his smiles. She saw the trust in his eyes and the doubt was gone.

"Alright, come here." Col. O'Neill moved so that he was directly in front of this little girl that came only to his chest. She closed her eyes and put her hands on the shackles. There were several moments of silence before she sighed and opened her eyes. "This isn't working!" Daniel came up behind her to give her some encouragement. "What are you thinking about when you try to use the power?" She shook her head. "I don't know…I just try to imagine it, or maybe just think about it." Shomei's distress level was quickly rising.

Daniel thought for a moment, then, he had an epiphany. "What were you thinking the first time it happened?" As he asked this, he placed her hands back on Jack's cuffs. Shomei closed her eyes again and thought back to that moment. "I was alone in the room." She told them. "Alright, that's good, keep going…what happened next?" Daniel encouraged. "**_She_** walked in." The hatred was evident in her voice. "She was talking to me about something. Then I was smart back…she didn't like that. She grabbed my hair and pulled really hard. It hurt really bad." As she spoke, her hands began to emanate what can only be described as random tendrils of electricity that spread from her to light every corner of the small room.

SG-1 had nowhere to go, so they all, except Col. O'Neill, got down on the floor to avoid the dangerous waves of magma, hot energy. By now, O'Neill had his eyes closed as well. He was almost certain that he was dead, because he could feel the heat of the bolts just graze his outstretched arm, but was frozen in place by the fear of being deep fried.

Suddenly, it was all gone. The bolts and heat had disappeared. Daniel unclenched his eyes just in time to catch Shomei as she fell towards the floor. The rest of SG-1 slowly got up off of the floor. Carter quickly moved to check on Col. O'Neill. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked looking him over top to bottom. "I'm fine Captain, aside from a few singed arm hairs I should recover. Teal'c?" He noticed that Teal'c was staring at his hands. "I do not think it worked O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

At that moment, there were four clicks and all members of SG-1 watched as their restraints fell to the ground with a clatter. They looked at the girl who was responsible. She was unconscious in Daniel's lap. "Let's get out of here, so we can get this girl back to her family, shall we?" Col. O'Neill suggested. His team nodded their approval and they began making preparations.

_Soooooo…what do you think? I know, not that much action, but there should be pleanty of action in the next installment of Electric Fun! Be sure to review! Love y'all!_


End file.
